herofandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Kaizo
Kaizo or Always known as Captain Kaizo is the main antagonist of the series finale turned anti-hero of BoBoiBoy Franchise who is know as the "Legendary Space Rebel" , the leader of his own team, and the member of TAPOPS Thus he was the final antagonist in Boboiboy series, as it seen he is the main antagonist in the Boboiboy season 3, Episode 24 until his true color is reveal when he reveal his initial plan, and Fang Older Brother Appearance Captain Kaizo is young adult humanoid Alien with spiky dark purple hair and reddish eyes, which very identical with his younger brother, Fang. He also wears dark blue fingerless gloves, the high-collared jacket he wears is now mostly blue in colour with ultramarine coloring the parts where his shoulders are all the way to nearly reaching the elbows. There also seems to be metal plates decorating the shoulders of the jacket. The turtleneck shirt Kaizo wears underneath the open jacket is ultramarine as well. He now sports a golden watch on his right wrist with the face of the watch being cyan. The crevices to his silver-gray mask are neon blue. His belt buckle remains golden in colour as well as hexagonal in shape, but it seems to be attached to a white harness (in which he uses to sheath his sword). His pants are the same ultramarine as his shirt, and the same blue fabric of his jacket seems to decorate and cover most of the upper half of his pants. In BoBoiBoy Galaxy, his outfit was changed into light blue coat with amber lines and black trousers, with navy blue gloves and red belt with yellow lines and some pockets. His mask is now colored gray with blue eyelines. There's a TAPOPS badge on the right arm of the coat. He still has the scar on his left cheek that he got from the battle at the final episode of the original series. Personality Captain Kaizo know very proud, extremely serious, mysterious and sarcastic. To reach his goal, he willing to do anything to achieve it even it will do with a violence way. According Fang and Lieutenant Lahap (Kaizo loyal sidekick), he is one of most dangerous and strongest alien in space, proved that he get a title as "Legendary Space Rebel", able easily defeat Ejo jo, rumored ever fought with Tengkotak leader, Bora Ra and also has powerful power especially from his energy-shield. Even known as a rebel, Kaizo is very calculated and honorable. This has proved that he challenged BoBoiBoy to have fought with him to prove that he is worthy to had got his power band or not. After their battle and loss, he accepted his defeat and believed that BoBoiBoy and his co. are worth to get a power band. He wanted to recruit BoBoiBoy and the others to join his team. But since his way is to extreme to resolve his missions, they refuse to join his side besides his goal actually good. Kaizo didn't force their decision even it's his own brother's decision to choose stay with BoBoiBoy instead return to his team. He also warned to them that there is another alien will come to earth before his departure, which it later to be the Tengkotak. Although Kaizo is quite cold and indifferent to the people around him, he can still show affection to his younger brother, best shown in Kaizo's pet name for Fang, 'Pang'. Kaizo's affection for his brother was showed yet again when he gave up his shield to protect his brother and risk getting hurt himself when he try to save him from Jugglenaut Description Captain Kaizo command to Private Pang (Fang) to search a power band at Rintis Island, he tell to him to keep his true identity by giving a false name, and use a violence way if it necessary. He decide to leave him alone and state that Fang need more time to search and observe it, and he will back in the right time. Later on, he seen talking with Bago go and witnesses Ejo jo who escape in the Bago go hospital. He finally return to earth with his partner named,Lieutenant Lahap, defeat Ejo jo and his robot, P.E.T.A.I who wanted to revenge his defeat from BoBoiBoy. He introduce himself and revealing himself and Fang true identity was a Alien. We wanted to take a power band from him and his co. , but they refuse to give it. Kaizo tell to Private Pang to destroy them, but he unable to do it and state that he is BoBoiBoy friends and they will never have a fight after their clash. Lahap very furious to hear Private Pang statement but Kaizo calm him down and he decide to finish him with his own. After he have a battle with BoBoiBoy Thunderstrom, he begin lost his interest to have fight with them and order Lahap to eliminate them with dangerous toxic from his bag. Shocking with Kaizo decision, Private Pang stop at them and stole his friends power band and give it to Kaizo, persuade to him to forget about them. Kaizo applause with his decision and accept his apology. He return to his spaceship along with Fang and Lahap.No longer after that, he was chased by BoBoiBoy and co. who decide to retake the power band and save Fang with Adu du and Probe help. Kaizo welcomed them, and challenge at them to fight with him, which BoBoiBoy accept it. He finally defeated by BoBoiBoy and Fang, and honorary accept his loses. He later let BoBoiBoy and co. to take their power band and accept Fang decision to stay with them instead him. Before his departure, he warned at them about the other aliens who will attacking earth and drop them back to Rintis island. Power and Abilities Captain Kaizo main power was a energy manipulation, thanks to a mask that he wear. When he use it, he able to manipulated the energy with any form like a shield, energy sword, energy punch and many others. His energy shield and barrier know is very powerful and difficult to destroy it. Aside this, he also display some natural abilities like swordsmanship ,agility ,durability and flexibility. This shown how he very easy to dodging and counter-attacking BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm's attacks, and still able to stand up after being thrown away by Fang and BoBoiBoy's golem combo attack. In BoBoiBoy Galaxy, he also have second tier of his ability which called as "Amber Mask". In this stage, his energy change into amber-colored, become more powerful than the previous stage His weakness is he can only focus his energy on one to three techniques at a time. This is shown when he concentrated large quantity of energy force into his sword, so large that the Energy Handcuffs and Shield were disarmed. It is unknown why Kaizo didn't activate this form from the beginning, but Fang's reaction implies that it has a possible weakness. Relationship *[[Fang (BoBoiBoy)|'Fang/Private Pang']] Fang/Private Pang is Kaizo former follower and Little Brother. They have good relationship even both of them shown more look like commander-private relationship rather than normal sibling, but Kaizo never mistreat him even he said and shown that he willing to punish or attack Fang if he disobey his order or feeling betrayed. Fang shown very loyal toward him and also toward his friends, which causing Fang didn't want to see Kaizo and Lahap eliminate his friends, and taken their power band so Kaizo and Lahap didn't attack them. When Fang decide to choose stay with his friends instead return to his team, he didn't force him and agree with his decision. Their relationship also shown again at BoBoiBoy Galaxy. Even though Kaizo arrogantly told to him do not intervene his battle against Jugglenaut, its shown his warned actually he doesn't want everyone especially Fang getting hurt by Jugglenaut. When Kaizo active his "Amber Mask" ability, its shown Fang shown his worried reaction when he use this ability to helping BoBoiBoy, indicating there are possible weakness that can endanger him. * Lieutenant Lahap Lahap is Captain Kaizo partner and always accompany him. Kaizo seem able to calm Lahap when he get mad or reckless and order him to patient. Lahap extremely loyal toward Kaizo, and he also can get angered when see Fang disobey his order or worried about him when BoBoiBoy and Fang success defeat him. * BoBoiBoy's Gang At first time, he believe that BoBoiBoy and the other didn't worth to get a power band and decide to get it from them for his important mission, which he originally order it to Private Pang.But after his second fight with them (with Fang aids for BoBoiBoy side) and lose, he accept their victory and start to believe that BoBoiBoy, Fang and the other worth to get their power band. He wanted to recruit BoBoiBoy and the other to join his crew for his mission.However, since his method to resolve it to extreme, they refuse it even they know he actually didn't evil. Kaizo can't help but understand their decision and decide to returned them to earth. Before his departure, he warned to them that there is the other aliens will come and start to attack earth. Quotes Trivia *His name deliver from Japanese words, Kaizo (改造 Kaizō)" means "hacked" or "modded". *His current age is 20 years old (23 Years old in BoBoiBoy Galaxy) and his birthday is November 4. *His age different with Fang is 9 years. Because this, Fang probably born when Kaizo was 9 years old. *In his first concept, Kaizo much look like a full-mature man than his current appearance. In one teaser picture, Kaizo have different colour scheme before its change to current colour scheme which make him more look like Fang. *He is a second alien who take the BoBoiBoy gang power band even later he let them to retake it.. *Beside many character shown their comical side, Kaizo is only the most serious and rare to shown any comical side for the protagonist side. Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Siblings Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Extremists Category:False Antagonist Category:Rogues Category:Honorable Category:Leaders Category:Charismatic Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Elementals Category:Mysterious Category:Anti Hero Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Betrayed Category:Teenagers Category:Fighter Category:Related to Villain Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Arrogant Category:Voice of Reason Category:Strategists Category:Protectors Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Lethal Category:Supporters Category:Vigilante Category:Obsessed Category:Rivals Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Bond Protector Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Game Changer Category:Grey Zone Category:Mentor Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Sophisticated Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Wise Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Pessimists Category:Neutral Good Category:Aristocrats Category:Brutes Category:Military Category:Male Category:Outright